Saving Grace
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: He placed the gun against his head, yes, how simple. He was about to pull the trigger when a dry voice came from behind him. “If you pull that trigger, I will personally bring you back, and kill you myself.


Title: **Saving Grace**

Author: _Amethyst Dragonrose_

Summary: He placed the gun against his head, yes, how simple. He was about to pull the trigger when a dry voice came from behind him. "If you pull that trigger, I will personally bring you back, and kill you myself. Then I'll bring you back for good so Mom won't be to upset." S/J. Slight angst in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Star Trek. To bad, I'd like to be rich...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The date was March 13th, 1994.

Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, a retired Colonel in the United States Air Force, sat on a bench outside his Minnesota cabin. He held a gun in his hand. It wasn't a P-90 or anything special, just a simple handgun. He stared at it. How simple would it be to just put it against his head and fire, he wondered, to have all of his problems just disappear?

His problems. His son was dead. Dead because of Jack. Dead, having shot himself with Jack's gun. He and his wife had separated because of it. He was alone, retired and alone. He had lost everything in a moment, beginning when that shot had rang out, lost everything in a downward spiral, and it was all his fault.

He placed the gun against his head, yes, how simple. He was about to pull the trigger when a dry voice came from behind him.

"If you pull that trigger, I will personally bring you back, and kill you myself. Then I'll bring you back for good so Mom won't be to upset."

Jack spun around to see who the trespasser was. The voice belonged to a girl, probably in her late teens. She was tall, with curly, dirty blond hair that hung to her shoulders. Her eyes were an icy blue. Her lips contradicted her tone; they were in a wide, cheeky grin. She wore a pair of solid green pants, a black tank top and held a coffee mug in her hands. "Sorry sir," she said, indicating the coffee mug. "I helped myself."

"Who are you?" Jack demanded pulling the gun from his head and pointing it at the girl. She didn't even flinch.

"I can't tell you that, Colonel," she sighed. "Sorry." She sat down on a chair across from him, reached over grabbed the gun from him and threw it halfway across the yard and leaned back.

It was his shock that kept Jack from reacting right away. "Why not?"

"Classified. In fact things for you are about to get a heck of a lot more classified," the girl took a sip of her drink. "I came here to talk to you, Colonel."

"Do I know you?" Jack asked. "How'd you get into my house, and how do you know me?"

"No, but you will, and classified, and classified." She looked at him with a carefully calculating eye. "Colonel, you've got to stop considering what you were just about to do."

"And what was I considering?" he took a drink of his beer.

"Sir, please, I'm not stupid. I saw what you were just about to do. I saw where that gun was and where your finger was," she grinned. "Besides you can't do that now."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"Yay! There's the sarcastic Colonel O'Neill we all know and love," the girl said smiling. "Your life is about to get a lot more interesting, you won't get to experience it if you…do what you're planning to do."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "How do you know what will happen to me."

"Because..." the girl said mysteriously, "I… am you!" she grinned, but then got serious. "No, well, actually, you told me. You see, Colonel, I'm from the future. No, before you say anything, let me speak. It's true. I don't know how to convince you, so you're just going to have to trust me. I've come here to tell you…about you.

"In about two months, you are going to get the proposition of a life time. Take it, for it will change you in the most incredible way."

"I thought you weren't supposed to change the past." Jack said. He wasn't sure why, but he believed this girl.

"I'm not. I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to. I am supposed to tell you all of this, or things might not turn out like they are destined to turn out," the girl looked at him. "I have to tell you this so that you will take the offer."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her again. "And what is this offer?"

She smiled, "I'm not sure what the proposition was exactly, all I know is that the work will lead to the Stargate Program."

"'Stargate Program?'" Both eyebrows were raised now.

"God," the girl muttered. "Could you stop that Uncle Teal'c?" she shook her head.

Jack looked at her oddly, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," she shook her head again. "My Uncle Teal'c always raises his eyebrows. You looked so much like him without meaning to; it was… freaky. Oh, right the Stargate Program. The Stargate Program is the best thing that ever happened to this planet. I can't give you all the details. It won't always be easy, but it is incredible.

"After you get the job offer, you will go on a mission, come back, wait about a year then you won't get to ever really relax again until you retire. You meet Dr. Daniel Jackson who figures out how to get the Stargate working. You also meet Mo- Captain Dr. Samantha Carter, and Teal'c," the girl grinned at him. "You're in for the time of your life, Colonel."

Jack looked at her suspiciously. "This all seems rather strange," he said. "What exactly does the Stargate do?"

Now the girl started blushing. "The Stargate creates a wormhole through subspace and connects two planets to each other. It's instantaneous travel between worlds."

Jack looked at her as though she was crazy. "Are you joking?" he asked her.

"No, Colonel," the girl glanced at her watch. "Well, sir, it's been fun, but I've got to go. Or I'll miss my ride," she grinned at him. "I'll see you in a minute or two. You… you'll see me in about fifteen years or so."

She rose setting her drink on the ground. She went to walk away when O'Neill grabbed her wrist. "Who are you? At least tell me your name, if nothing else."

The girl smiled dryly. "Fine, sir. I'm Grace. Grace O'Neill." She leaned down to give the Colonel a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the coffee, Dad." There was a strange burst of light, and the girl disappeared, in an almost Star Trek-like way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Retired General Jack O'Neill sat on a bench outside his cabin, much like he had all those years ago. With him sat his friends Teal'c and Daniel Jackson. Next to Daniel sat his wife Sarah Jackson, formerly Sarah Gardner. Teal'c's wife Ishta, his son, Rya'c and Rya'c's wife were sparring. Jack's wife and Teal'c's daughter, fifteen-year-old Ha'lyi were on the grass playing with Jack's youngest children, the three-year-old twins Katharine and Jacob, and the Jackson children five-year-old Janet and two-year-old Laura.

"Hey Jack," Daniel was saying. "Has anyone ever asked you if you would have believed about the Stargate if you had been told before the first mission to Abydos?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, why?"

"What do you say?"

"No, however that isn't true-" just at that moment someone came from within the house. A tall dirty blond haired girl came out carrying a pop bottle, and a beer.

"Hello everyone." Lieutenant Grace O'Neill said as she plopped down on her father's lap. "Here Daddy." She handed him the beer. "Thought you might like that."

"Thank you," he said and pushed her off his lap onto the bench. "How'd everything go with Thor?" Jack asked, winking at her.

"Everything went according to plan, sir." Grace said snapping a salute.

"Plan?" General Dr. Samantha Carter-O'Neill walked over. "What are you guys talking about?" She sat down on Jack's lap.

Jack gave a resigned sigh. "What am I? A chair today?" he asked to nobody in particular. "Nothing Sam, just some father/daughter bonding," he winked at Grace.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, and Grace growled, "Why do people insist on raising their eyebrows today?" she asked, like her father, to no one in particular.

Daniel chuckled, and Teal'c raised his eyebrow in the way only he could. "Yeah," Daniel said. "You didn't finish your comment, Jack."

"What was I saying?" he mused. "Oh yeah. I usually say no, but you see that isn't true. I would believe it, if I had been told."

"You _did_ believe it." Grace grinned at her father.

"What are you two talking about?" Sarah asked, looking at the pair.

"Nothing," they chanted innocently. Looking at each other, they grinned.

Daniel shivered, "That's just creepy," he stated. "You guys are to alike for your own good."

Grace smiled and leaned against the bench. She had done a good days work today. _You certainly gained a lot, Dad, a lot more than you would have gained had you gone through with what you were going to do. I certainly am happy you decided against it, _she thought.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" her father asked.

"Fine Dad," she told him, and leaned against his shoulder, "I'm fine."

THE END

_A/n: O.k my first Stargate one-shot. How'd I do? Oh well, thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
